Check and Mate
by CrimsonRae
Summary: They had played this game two-hundred years ago. Now, Evelyn Townsend found herself playing that game again. Only this time she isn't as willing. Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know that many people are all about Eric and Sookie being in a relationship, but this is something a little different...hence it being a fanfiction. Just a heads up though this is a bit of an AU story. Please read, review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of True Blood or of the creations of Charlaine Harris. I just own what's orginal here. : )

* * *

**Chapter One**

_1810, London England_

There was a smoky quality to the air as the kerosene lamps of the DuPont's Mansion burned lower. The evening had grown late but guests still milled about the rooms enjoying what was supposed to be the social engagement of the year. Evelyn Townsend had seen better herself, but refrained from comment as she sat quietly off to the side watching several young couples twining together in a dance. Her interest in the party had dwindled not long after she had arrived, but to leave so soon would have garnered insult to the DuPont's and undue attention to herself.

"Evelyn, he's staring at you, dear." A hushed voice whispered next to her.

Evelyn's hazel eyes drifted up to acknowledge her companion. She was a pretty little thing with blonde hair and a faint blush. Evelyn smiled faintly at the muffled excitement she could see in her eyes, "Who is staring, Gwyneth?"

"That man in the corner. He hasn't looked away from you since he's entered." Gwyneth whispered again, "He's rather dashing."

Evelyn felt her smile deepen at her friend's words as she turned slightly to see who her friend was talking about. She didn't have to search long as she caught sight of the curious stare that was being directed at her. Her smile slid into a vague smirk as she took in this stranger's full appearance. His hair was smoothed back into a low ponytail showing off his chiseled jaw and intense blue eyes. He was rather pale even in the mansions dim lighting, but for some reason that made him more attractive.

Evelyn's brow furrowed for a moment as she distantly replied to Gwyneth's comment, "Yes, he is quite dashing. I think that he may be staring at you though."

Gwyneth's blush deepened in embarrassment as she shyly looked away, "Don't be ridiculous, Evelyn."

"I'm never ridiculous, my dear." Evelyn said softly as she brushed the other girl's cheek, "Any of these men would be lucky to have you. You are utterly beautiful."

Gwyneth smiled and looked down into her lap. Evelyn sent her a knowing look before standing to move, "I need some fresh air. I'm going to take a quick stroll about the grounds."

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Gwyneth asked as began her own preparations to leave but Evelyn quickly shook her head.

"No stay. Enjoy yourself." She murmured, well aware that the stranger's eyes were still trained upon them.

The blonde's eyes widen slightly, "By yourself? Evelyn, what would people say?"

"I'm a wealthy widow, dear. They won't say anything more than that I'm a foolish girl." Evelyn said amusedly as she thought of how old she really was, "I'll be fine. Everyone is too busy in here to really care what I'm doing. I promise I'll be back soon."

Gwyneth frowned worriedly but nodded her consent.

It didn't take long for Evelyn to slip out of the mansion and into the cool night air. She felt a shiver trail down her spine as she walked. Unthinkingly, she muttered a few words under her breath causing the chill on her skin to disappear. This action didn't go unnoticed by her silent admirer. It wasn't until she was a sufficient distance from the house that he made his presence known to her.

He purposefully made his steps a little firmer for the sound to alert her to his being. His sharp eyes caught the reflexive tensing of her muscles before she relaxed once again and turned to meet his stare.

"Madam Townsend, you shouldn't walk alone at night. It isn't wise." His voice was soft, almost monotone, but even she could see the ironic amusement that flickered in his eyes.

"You have me at a disadvantage, sir. You know my name, but I do not know yours." Evelyn said quietly as she waited for him to finish approaching.

"Eric Northman, lady." He said bowing his head slightly in greeting as Evelyn returned the gesture, "Now, why are you walking alone?"

Evelyn pursed her lips as she found herself studying the man before her once again, "I was merely saving you the trouble of luring me outside yourself."

A small sense of surprise trickled over Eric as he eyed his prey, "Why, madam, would you think that I would lead you out here?"

"I don't believe you are bold enough to try and feed from me in a room filled with people." Evelyn stated dryly, "Unwanted attention is something to be avoided, yes?"

Eric's eyes narrowed at her words. He had known that something was off about this woman the moment he had stepped inside the ballroom. Her presence had drawn his attention and at first he had thought it was because she had smelled so pleasant. She hadn't worn heavy perfume like the other guests and when he had seen her delicate neckline bare of her deep brown hair he knew that she would be his next meal. Breathing in the air now he realized that he was smelling something not quite human.

"You obviously know what I am, but what are you?" Eric queried as he stalked closer to her slim form.

Evelyn raised a brow and smirked, "If you don't know then I see no reason in informing you."

It had been the wrong thing to say as she suddenly found herself pinned to a nearby tree. His eyes were dark in irritation as he watched for that familiar spark of fear. He did hate it when his prey was willing. Her fear never came however; the most that crossed her impassive mask was muted surprise and vague amusement. If her heart hadn't been beating then he would have thought that he was dealing with a fellow vampire.

He growled lowly, "You should not anger me."

"And why is that?" Evelyn questioned quietly as his hand came to cradle her neck.

She watched as his gaze fastened on to the vein in her throat for a moment before he met her eyes once again. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity and Evelyn found a haze of warmth began to seep through her system. She breathed out softly as she recognized the stirrings of her attraction. She smiled faintly, he was glamouring her. How wrong she had been when she had deem the night to be uneventful?

"You are fine. Everything will be alright." Eric said as he kept his eyes locked with hers, "What are you?"

The hand that had cradled her before began to press soft caresses into her skin. He knew exactly what he was doing to her body.

Evelyn felt her smile deepen, "I believe I said I wasn't going to inform you."

The vampire blinked in surprise as he became even more intrigued with the woman before him. HIs glamour hadn't worked. His appetite was building though and he could feel some of his control begin to slip as she pressed herself closer to his body. Her scent was intoxicating….Eric unleashed his fangs as he leered down at Evelyn. His head bent as his teeth scraped along her flesh causing her to utter an almost silent gasp. A soft breeze swept through the air and Evelyn was no longer in his arms but standing a few feet behind him.

She grinned almost cruelly when he whipped around to find her, "Oh, you are entertaining, Mr. Northman."

"I glad one of us is enjoying themselves." Eric replied beyond frustrated.

He didn't move for her again. The second that she had freed herself from his grasp he had felt the power she kept hidden. She was more powerful than he would have guessed and twice as interesting. He needed to learn more about Evelyn Townsend before he made a rash decision. He noted the slight flush that coated her smooth skin and her elevated heartbeat before smirking. So, she wasn't as unaffected by him as she pretended to be. He appeared behind her a second later and leaned in to enjoy her somewhat aroused state. He was taken aback as she turned to meet his gaze again, but this time she laid a warm hand on his cool cheek.

"You won't drink from my person, vampire." Evelyn said softly as she tried not to let herself be drawn in by his looks.

Eric raised a brow at her words, "That sounds like a challenge, Madam. Besides, I wasn't planning on just drinking."

Curiously, she nodded in agreement, "Oh, I rather figured that, but you won't be satisfied with the outcome of that venture either."

Eric chuckled, "We shall see about that."

He didn't have a chance to act on his words before the sounds of others reached his ears. Almost simultaneously the two looked to their right to see a drunken trio staggering down the dirt path. Evelyn heard a faint sigh of frustration leave her companion at the interruption and bit back a smile. She took a step away from him and meandered back to the path herself before turning.

"Perhaps we will meet again, Mr. Northman." Evelyn called out as she made her way back to the DuPont's Mansion.

Eric watched her go but muttered under his breath, "Count on it."

* * *

_2011, Shreveport Louisiana _

A black pump slid from a convertible as its owner surveyed the club before her. The music that was playing inside was felt as rhythmic pulse by the partygoers outside. Evelyn raised an eyebrow as she caught sight of the neon sign that flashed Fangtasia and shook her head as she walked towards the clubs entrance. She wondered vaguely what she had done to piss karma off. Never in a million years would she have thought that she would be here in the lions den.

Her dour mood only increased as she felt a familiar presence lurking behind the club's walls. She wasn't surprised by him being there. After all it was his club and she was in his territory, but that didn't mean she had to like it. It had been quite some time since she had seen Eric last...and they hadn't parted on the best of terms. All Evelyn could hope for was that Eric wouldn't notice her presence tonight and that tomorrow she would be far away from his clutches.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, here's the next chapter...much more willbe explained in the next one. So just hang in there. Please, read, review and enjoy. : )

Disclaimer: I own what is mine.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_2011, Shreveport Louisiana_

His eyes were closed, but it would be a mistake to think that he was unaware of his surroundings. Eric knew perfectly well what was occurring around him as a steady flow of vamps and humans moved in and out of his club. The regulars were off to the side of the bar, out of the way but in perfect view of any new meat that entered. Then there were the usual fangbangers idling here and there as they eyed the vampires that were making the usual rounds. Everything was so routine that it was almost pathetic and he was bored.

An unneeded sigh escaped him as he forced his eyes open to survey the mass before him. A passing blonde caught his attention and for a moment he entertained the idea of luring her up to his office. If anything it would purge him of his boredom for a brief period. The girl seemed to have noticed his slight interest and giggle nervously under her breath. The action caused Eric to roll his eyes and discard his original idea as he slumped a little further into his seat.

Pam appeared behind him a few seconds later as she casually leaned against the back of his chair, "Something's off with the crowd tonight."

Her words were impassive and calm, but Eric could sense the unease in her as she watched the mass of people in front of them. He paused himself and began to focus a little closer on the movements of the club. She was right. The bar was oddly full for a Thursday night and the usual undercurrent of passive excitement and unhinged nerves seemed to be stronger than normal. It was if everything was being forced.

"Have you noticed anyone strange enter?" He asked quietly never once taking his eyes away from the patrons.

Pam shook her head, "No one stranger than usual. Just more new faces."

"Keep an eye out." Eric ordered faintly before feeling his childe disappear from his side.

As long as things remained the way they were now, then he could live with change in the crowd. A prickling in his senses told him that he was missing something vital though. He titled his head to the side and inhaled deeply as he pushed his senses further out into the club. A familiar scent had him snapping to attention almost instantly. The scent was faint as if its owner was trying to hide it and Eric had no doubt that she was…Evelyn.

His eyes darted across the room and found her standing idly next to the end of the bar. Her back was to him, but he could still make out the profile of her face. An odd pain rushed through him at the sight of her and he couldn't move. It was then that he noticed that she was no longer alone. A faint growl tore through him as he studied the vampire before her. He didn't care for the look of hunger that was being directed at her and strained his ears to hear what was being said.

* * *

"You surprise me, Miss. Townsend." A smirk was firmly planted on the vampire's face as he checked her out.

A shiver of disgust flowed through Evelyn as he finally met her gaze. His brown eyes were cold with lust and she loathed him instantly. He was the reason for her being here.

"I didn't think that you would hesitate upon entering a vampire club." The vampire continued when she didn't respond to him.

Evelyn's eyes narrowed dangerously at his mocking tone, "You're not the one I talked to on the phone."

"Correct, my name is Randall." He murmured before he flashed to her side. He placed a hand on the small of her back as he gestured toward the club, "Shall we?"

Evelyn bit back a growl at his forwardness and nodded her head serenely as she let him guide her. She carefully kept her head down and her focus away from the front of the club where Eric resided. Unaware that he already knew she was there. His presence had become much stronger the second she had entered the room and had this been any other time she would have rolled her eyes at his arrogance for having a throne.

She was silently thankful when Randall led them to a booth in the back. It was secluded enough that they would be left alone. Evelyn suspected that a few vamps used this section of the bar to entice their humans.

"Why are you here?" Evelyn questioned the moment Randall settled across from her.

He casted her an amused look, thoroughly enjoying her abruptness, "Straight to the point. Feeling uneasy?"

"Let's get a few things straight, _Randy."_ Evelyn said coldly, "I am here for several reasons, none of which include sitting here bullshitting with you. Now answer the question or I'm gone."

Randall snarled faintly at her tone and the shortening of his name. He had heard the clearly implied insult and Evelyn silently relished in it without letting anything pass her emotionless mask.

"My employer had a few loose ends he needed to tie up. He was concerned that you would be less than willing to help us."

She silently watched as he gained control of his anger before reaching into his jacket and pulling out an envelope. He all but tossed it at her. Unwillingly she took the small parcel and opened it to find a photo of a teenage boy with soft brown hair. Her nephew, Jesse.

"See the vampire next him?" Randall asked as he watched her, "He's making sure your boy is having a good time. You didn't know, did you? That your nephew is fangbanger."

She ignored him as she silently took stock of Jesse. She could tell that he wasn't fully aware of the world around him, but he didn't look harmed. His skin was paler than it should have been and she noticed the faint sheen of sweat coating his face. It took her a moment to understand why. The bands she could see wrapped around his wrists that looked like bracelets were making him sick.

"You placed antimony on him." Evelyn murmured dangerously.

She forgot where she was for moment and felt her control slip as her power spiked. It didn't matter that she regained her control as fast as she lost it. The damage was done. The atmosphere in the club crackled for a moment as the younger vampires tried to figure out what it was they had just felt but Evelyn knew that their sheriff was now surveying his club with a sharp eye. There was no way he didn't know what had just occurred.

The hunger that hadn't left Randall's eyes since this meeting had begun to intensify. A nasty smirk now coated his mouth, "You're more powerful than I thought, Sorceress."

Evelyn glowered, "Do not call me that. What do you want?"

"Just your assitance. You will receive instructions in twenty-four hours. Once, you've completed your task, your nephew will be returned to you." Randall said coolly, a sadistic glint in his eyes, "If you have not completed your task, your nephew will not die, but he will wish he had."

Evelyn's eyes narrowed as she studied the vampire before her. He was trying to force her hand and for what, she didn't know. A nasty smirk flowed over her lips, "No."

Randall's brow furrowed in confusion at the sudden calm that radiated from Evelyn. It was then he felt a sharp prodding in his head. He suddenly realized that she was trying to overpower him mentally and was succeeding. Anger surged through him at her audacity and in the next second he had her pinned against the wall. His hand tightening slowly around her throat.

Sadly, he missed the sudden silence that claimed the club and the fact that Evelyn's eyes were no longer focused on him but on a figure over his shoulder. It didn't stop her from tormenting him, however. She continued to dig through his head for the information she wanted until he was suddenly ripped away from her body. His mouth opened in distorted pain as he began to feel something wet trickle out of his ear. Blood.

Randall was oblivious to the fact that he now laid crumple on the floor at his sheriff's feet. Eric barely glanced at the shriveled vampire as his blue eyes focused on Evelyn. She slowly stepped away from the wall, her hand vaguely rubbing at the bruised flesh of her throat as she defiantly met his gaze. A surge of annoyance flashed through him as he raised a mocking brow.

"Hello sweetheart."

* * *

_1810 London_

The party that had been hosted at the DuPont's was finally coming to an end, much to Eric's relief. He ran his hand over his chin wiping away a trail of blood that had come from a now wholly satisfied scullery maid. After Evelyn's departure from his company he found himself in need of new prey. Hungry and unsatisfied were feelings he didn't much care for tonight…not when he had a mystery in the shape of woman. So, he quietly lingered in the shadows as he watched the guests leave one by one. It wasn't until he saw her exit that he finally moved from his resting spot.

She had a natural grace, he noticed, as Evelyn steadily slipped into her carriage after she had paid her farewells to the DuPont's. Almost absently he wandered if the story about her deceased husband was even true. He couldn't see the methodical woman from tonight ever subdued enough for marriage. The carriage started forward with a small jolt and Eric silently followed from behind. He would find out what Evelyn was. Besides, he thought deviously, he owed her another meeting and what could be more apt than the privacy of her own home.

The trip to her estate was longer than Eric would have thought as he realized that she lived on the outskirts of London. The carriage had pulled up to a two story abode. It wasn't a mansion but it wasn't small either. It didn't escape his notice that she had secluded herself away from not only the city but the socialites that claimed the area, as well. Unwanted attention, indeed.

He smirked amusedly as he once again caught sight of Evelyn. He entertained the thought of intercepting the lady before she entered her house before deciding he would learn more by just observing her. He wasn't disappointed as he saw the indifference that had taunted him at the party disappear as she talked with her staple hand for a moment. Even in the late hour he could see the warmth of her faint smile. The one thing that hadn't disappeared was the wariness that had entrapped her being. She saw more than she ever let on and he wondered if she ever let her guard down.

Evelyn finally turned to enter the house and he froze as she stopped and turned towards where he hid. For a brief moment he was sure that she had seen him, but the moment passed and she drifted inside as if nothing was amiss. He moved closer to the house then, as he followed her scent around the perimeter.

A light flickered on in the window above his head and unconsciously Eric rose up to peer inside. He shrunk back almost immediately when he noticed Evelyn standing closer to the window than he had anticipated. She had lost the cloak and gloves that had adorned her form earlier leaving her in the light green gown that had clung to her in the most delicious way at the party. She glided over to her bed effectively turning her back to him as she began to undress.

Desire sparked in Eric as he watched Evelyn's delicate fingers reaching behind her to undo the ties of her gown. Little by little the white shift that she wore underneath was revealed. The process was almost painfully slow and he had to wonder if she knew that he was there…taunting him as she had done so earlier.

It wasn't long before the shift joined the gown in a pool of fabric on the ground leaving her completely unclothed. Eric's eyes had darkened as he stared at the bare expanse of her back. His gaze traveled slowly down her smooth flesh to the rounded curve of her bottom and over shapely legs that were no longer hidden from view. He could just picture the way those legs would wrap around him, pulling him deeper. An unneeded breath escaped him and he silently wished that she would turn so he could continue his exploration of her body. She was beautiful.

Eric was no longer hiding his presence as he came to rest on the ledge of the window, leaning ever so slightly against the frame. He frowned faintly as she began to dress again but this time into her nightgown. It really was a shame to cover up such lovely skin. It wasn't until she began to pull the pins that held her lush hair up that she noticed him. Her hand had plucked the last pin from her mane as she turned to grab the brush that lay on the vanity by the window. He smirked fiendishly as Evelyn paused in her step and her eyes met his.

His amusement only grew as he noted he look of displeasure that flashed across her face. Curiously, the emotion disappeared as soon as it had come and Eric was once again staring at the impassive woman from earlier. He pushed back from the window as she came forward and unlatched the glass panes before pushing them open. He could still only rest on the outer edge until she invited him.

"I would say that I'm surprised, but somehow I'm not." Evelyn stated lowly as she met his striking blue eyes not missing the hunger that laid in them.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Is that why you left the drapes open, Madam?"

"Normally one doesn't have a problem with a peeping tom when their bedroom is on the second story, Mr. Northman." Evelyn replied dryly well aware of the fact that she was only entertaining him further, "I hope you enjoyed yourself because I can assure you that this will be the last time you see me in any state of undress."

"And I can assure you that those words will ring false soon enough." Eric said firmly, having already decided that she would be his one way or another.

Evelyn bit back at the urge to roll her eyes at the arrogance that rolled off him in waves, though a hint of caution wormed through her at his words. She doubted anything had been denied to this vampire.

"Why are you here?" She asked plainly as a wave of weariness washed over her. It was late and she didn't want to play these games with him any longer.

Eric seemed to sense this as he tilted his head curiously at her, "We were interrupted before we could finish our earlier meeting. I hate leaving things unfinished."

Evelyn smile sardonically, "I can image. I believe I already told you that I wasn't going to tell you what I am."

"You did. Twice, I believe." Eric deadpanned sagely as his gaze flitted about her room, "Invite me in, Evelyn. This isn't a conversation that I wish to have outside."

She tilted her head to the side as she considered his request for a brief moment, "I'm afraid I won't. I have no reason to do so."

"I can give you a reason to." Eric replied as he met her hazel eyes. He would have his way on this whether it was by her choice or not.

"Oh? And what would those reasons be?" Evelyn queried as she suddenly found herself moving closer to the window.

She didn't miss the way his gaze trailed down her form appreciatively. A surge of warmth spilled through her veins at that look and she cursed her attraction to him. She knew that there was no way she could hide such a fact from a vampire, the slight smirk that played on Eric's lips told her as much. But did she really want to hide it?

Evelyn would admit freely that she had enjoyed pushing his buttons in the DuPont's garden. His impassive mask had her prodding to see the man underneath. What she had uncovered had been much more entertaining that had hoped for….There was no doubt in her mind that she would have fun with him. It was the fact that she knew from experience just how possessive and controlling vampires could be that stopped her.

Eric quietly watched as she became lost in her thoughts, "How about a proposition?"

A smirk slid over his lips as Evelyn raised an eyebrow at his wording. She didn't speak and waited for him to continue.

"I will visit you every night for a month and in that time if I do not discover what you are then I will leave you alone." Eric murmured slowly.

He could see the interest in face as she considered his words. It was wariness that held her back.

"And what would you get in return?" Evelyn asked quietly, "What is the price that I have to pay if you figure it out?"

Eric grinned darkly, "When I figure it out then I will claim you."

Evelyn stiffened at his words. She didn't know what exactly she had been expecting him to ask for, but it certainly hadn't been a claiming. The mere thought of being tethered to him sent chills down her spine. She had spent the past six hundred years free of any entanglements and she had no wish to change that, but his offer was tempting despite the stakes he set forth. Very little surprised her anymore…but him.

"I will agree but only on the conditions that _when _you have no answer at the month's end that not only will you leave me alone, but that I will be able to call on you if I ever need your assistance." Evelyn finally replied, "You will also not feed on any person that resides in this house."

Eric paused at her amendment, but smiled faintly, "Agreed, but you will only get to call on me once."

Evelyn nodded, "Fine, but this little game doesn't begin until tomorrow night. I will invite you in then."

Eric tipped his head in acceptance and pushed himself off the window ledge. He smirked when she finally latched the windows and yanked the drapes shut. He would have fun breaking her.

* * *

A/N: Special Thank You to: **xXRoweenaJAugustineXx, indigomoon, CaitlinXcowz, black'n'burgundy, **and **mixmatched9 **for reviewing on the previous chapter. I would alos like to thank: **Texasbell81, mixmatched9, lilmzklyaann, Lady007, disneyprincess4evr, and CaitlinXcowz **for adding this story to their favorites list. Thank you guys.

Happy Valentines Day!

Don't forget to review. : )


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So my life has been crazy hetic and it took me longer than I wished to write and post this. Anyway keep on reading, enjoying and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I own what is mine.

* * *

_1810 London_

The first week after meeting Eric had passed quicker than Evelyn had expected and shockingly she hadn't been claimed. She wasn't sure why it surprised her. Maybe because she believed that he would've figured out what she was already. A humorous smile graced her lips at the thought that he hadn't. Most vampires didn't know what she was, but that was only because they were still young with only a century or two tucked under their belt. So, it had been surprising when Eric hadn't known and was currently trying to lure the answer from her. After all he was older than her, even if it was only by a few centuries.

The fact that she had even agreed to his proposal disturbed her. She knew that she was playing a dangerous game, but her own curiosity at his interest had made her accept. It amused her to watch him puzzle her out. If she was honest, she was trying to figure him out as well. Evelyn bit her lip as she remembered the grin he had flashed her as he departed the other night. It had been such a little thing, but it had thrown her off balance. She knew then that if she ever gave into his carnal desires as well as her own she would be irreversibly screwed.

Evelyn shook her head at the ridiculousness of the situation as she slid into the sitting room. Unconsciously, her body moved towards the piano she kept tucked into the corner before her hands began to slowly manipulate its keys. It was a distraction at best. A way to keep her thoughts from overpowering her and a way, she supposed, to forget for brief while. Right now, she wished to forget the blonde vampire and his strange behavior for the past week. And forget she did, until she felt a now familiar presence outside her home. Distantly, she heard her maid let him in as she moved from the piano bench to the arm chair by the window, but she didn't sit.

Eric entered the room only seconds later and she dipped her head in greeting, "Have you fed?"

"Are you offering?" A small smirk ensconced Eric's mouth at her words. A routine they had begun since he had first entered her home.

Evelyn smiled as well at the little game as she took her seat, "Not today, Mr. Northman."

"But soon." He countered as he sat opposite of her.

She watched in amusement as he eyed the piano in the corner. She had been wondering if he had been near enough to hear her, apparently he had. As a rule, however, she didn't speak first after their greeting. She did it on purpose. She wanted to watch as he threw out his questions and formed his hypothesis. It was intriguing to say the least to learn how his mind worked. As usual though, he didn't start off with a question, he waited and studied her.

"You play beautifully." Eric murmured lowly. Curiously, she didn't flush at the compliment but seemed to withdraw into herself. He couldn't fathom why.

It took Evelyn a moment to respond as she let a faint smile sweep her expression. The last time someone had paid her that compliment it had ended poorly for her, "Thank you. It does well to practice every once and awhile I supposed."

Eric raised an eyebrow at her modest if not polite response, "You don't care for my comment. Did you not want me to know that you played?"

"If I wanted to keep my playing a secret then I would have played during the day." Evelyn answered as she met his stare head on, "Or are you thinking that my…vagueness on the subject is a point for whatever theory you've been developing about me?"

Eric grinned at the dry tone of her voice, "What makes you believe I have a theory?"

As per their agreement he had shown himself every night and had acted the part of the gentleman. It wasn't a role he much cared for, but it did have its uses. If anything it amused him that it had put Evelyn on edge. He hid a grin as he remembered the wary stance she had taken when he hadn't made any more lustful advances towards her. He knew then that she had been expecting him to be his usual blunt self, but he was as curious to see how her mind work as she was his.

"The same thing that make me believe that you're no more a gentleman than I am a lady." She replied bored as purposefully kept her gaze on him.

"If you prefer-" Eric leaned forward and drew a finger along her thigh, "I can be very ungentlemanly."

Evelyn smirked and stopped his hand with her own, "I'm sure."

He bit back a smile at her unruffled stare, "Then can I have the real reason then?"

"Because for the past week you've been throwing carefully constructed questions into our conversation and have yet to take a guess as to what I am. You have a theory and you're seeing if my answers make it true." Evelyn said finally as she contained her amusment at his determination.

"Is that so, Mrs. Townsend?" Eric queried loftily. He couldn't say that she was wrong, but she wasn't right either.

It was Evelyn's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Tell me that I'm wrong."

"You're not wrong." Eric replied sardonically.

Evelyn tilted her head curiously at the mirth she saw in his eyes. It was disturbing to see such a mocking characteristic being pointed towards her, especially when she was normally the one that pointed it, "But I'm not right either."

"No." Eric said definitively, "Would you like me to share what I've learned of you so far? Perhaps you can help me separate fact from fiction?"

Evelyn's curiosity only grew at his request, but it was the mischief that swirled in his eyes that had her pausing. She could admit that the vampire before her was not an easy read. His expression of impassivity was worn like an old shoe. Favored, familiar, and comfortable. It was his startling blue eyes though that showed a shocking amount of emotion, but she had to look to see it and that was a risk that wasn't always worth taking. After a few moments of silence she nodded in acquiesces.

Eric hesitated as he gazed at her calculatedly "You're older than you look, but how old I'm not sure. I can tell you this by the fact that you have certain mannerisms that I haven't seen in quite some time. Obviously you aren't human; your scent gives that away. You're good at manipulation, you like control, and you're wary of me, but not for the reasons that most are."

Evelyn pursed her lips in uncertainty as he said this last part and it didn't escape his notice.

"Most humans when they find out what I am are intrinsically afraid because they know I can kill them in a second. Werewolves detest me on sight and I them. You weren't afraid when we met at DuPont's and you're not afraid now. You're curious, but I don't know why because I have the feeling that you know more about my kind than most newborns." Eric explained more fully. He bit back a smile at the tense set of her shoulders. She was uncomfortable, "So tell me, Mrs. Townsend, why is it exactly that you're not afraid?"

She sat silently for a few moments as she studied him. He was more intelligent than she had given him credit for and instead of gathering answers like she had assumed, he was learning as much as he could about the person she was. The phrase: _Know thy enemy_, popped into her head and she wanted to smile. Evelyn bit back at the urge as she forced herself to meet his gaze. Her stomach did a small flipped as she did so and once again she cursed herself for being drawn in by him.

"I'm six hundred approximately. I believe you are older." She said softly as she noted that she had his full attention, "You're not the first vampire I've ever met and the reason you don't scare me is because I don't fear death."

Eric frowned at her words, "You would welcome death?"

"No, I wouldn't welcome it. I would fight it till my last breath, but I don't fear dying." Evelyn answered with a sad smile, "Everything ends, it's just a matter of when."

He didn't respond to her at first, his mind to busy mulling over her comment. They were more alike than he cared to admit.

Carefully he changed the subject and quietly said, "I'm eight hundred…approximately."

Evelyn smiled at his answer; a little relieved that he didn't pursue their conversation further, "You aren't as old as I thought."

Eric smirked slightly, "Do I appear older, Madam?"

"No, it just feels like you're closer to your millennia mark." Evelyn replied thoughtfully, "Your maker must be very old then."

"What do you mean you feel it?"

She had caught his attention with her remark. It wasn't uncommon for supes to be sensitive to another's presence, but usually it was just an identifier. He usually knew what he was dealing with by the scent someone gave off, but never could he tell exactly their age or power unless it was a fellow vampire. That was something usually left up to sight and even that was deceptive.

Evelyn bit her lip as she chose her words, "Every individual has a unique presence…a personal signature if you will. I can see this presence if I chose to, but usually I just feel it… like the warmth from a candle flame. Vampires are bit stronger because they live longer and have matchless abilities themselves. When a vampire reaches their first millennia, then the flame they have burns quite a bit stronger because they have become stronger."

"And you feel this in me?" Eric asked slowly as his mind whirled over the information he had just gathered.

Evelyn nodded, "Sometimes if the vampire has a maker that is significantly older than himself then his presence will be stronger than otherwise anticipated. I'm guessing that this is the case with you."

Eric shook his head slowly, "How do you know this for certain?"

"I still have three weeks before I give you that bit of information." Evelyn replied evenly.

Admittedly, she had told this to him on purpose. She had been unsettled as he listed his knowledge of her and she knew that he had held quite a bit back. It was only fair, in her opinion, to return the favor. She glanced briefly at the clock and noted that an hour had gone by. It was time for Eric to leave. Her amber eyes met his blue and she froze. Gone was the normally aloof look of vague interest and in its place blazed the gaze of a predator. A small shiver trailed down her spine and almost immediately she let her expression go blank. She hadn't seen that look since their encounter in the garden.

"I realize the time, lady, but you'll forgive me if I don't depart right now." Eric murmured.

He stood and moved behind her before she could blink. Evelyn felt his fingers trail over her neck and twisting jolts flow through her at the sensation. She turned her head slightly allowing him more access to her skin, but her a better view of Eric from her periphery. Her stomach swirled lightly in arousal as his voice came out in a graveled hush. She had no doubt that he had done that on purpose.

"What else do you know about me?" Eric queried as he moved to crouch next to her chair.

His expression was firm with wariness and determination. He had stopped playing the gentleman long ago. Evelyn narrowed her gaze slightly as she thought over her answer. His hand had drifted from her neck to her hand. His ministrations didn't go unnoticed and he thought she was the manipulative one?

His eyes locked on hers and she smiled coldly, "Anything that I want to know."

* * *

_Shreveport, Louisiana 2011_

"So you're what all the fuss is about."

Evelyn opened her eyes as a cloying voice penetrated her thoughts and shifted her gaze to the door of the office she now resided in. A blonde vampire was eyeing her like a new toy causing her to raise an eyebrow in amusement. She almost welcomed the intrusion from the younger vampire. She never did like the anxiety that came with waiting.

"No, I believe that you would be the gentleman now residing in your basement." Evelyn replied softly, "He caused the scene, not me."

Pam's eyes rose from her inspection of the brunette resting idly on the couch and saw the mirth that lingered in her amber eyes, "I doubt he'll have the same story when he comes around."

Evelyn blinked for a moment…she didn't remember him being unconscious when Eric had told her to wait for him in his office, "Perhaps."

"You don't seem too worry for someone who riled a vampire." Pam said as she stalked towards her smoothly, "Or for someone left alone with one."

Evelyn watched curiously as the other woman stood before her and grinned wickedly. She smirked in return as she realized what team the vampire was currently batting for. Oh, this would be fun. Or it would have been had she not felt her senses become assaulted by Eric's presence. Somehow she managed not to tense and let her body remain relax as she felt him at the door.

"Technically, it's two vampires."

Evelyn let her gaze sidle back over to the door. Pam looked as well and sure enough Eric was leaning in the doorway watching the scene unfold before him. She frowned as she felt a shift in the air. There was an uneasy, cold undercurrent that hadn't been there before.

Eric caught Pam's gaze and nodded behind him, "Leave us, Pam and make sure that Mr. Suthers is..._comfortable._"

"And leave you to all the fun? I don't think so." Pam objected swiftly, not wanting to miss anything. Even she could feel the tension between her maker and the mysterious woman and she was dying to know what the connection between them was.

Eric sent her a firm look and said warningly, "Pamela."

It only took seconds for Pam to leave the room and Eric to shut the door behind her, leaving him alone with Evelyn. The laid-back position that she had adopted while his progeny had been present was now gone. Evelyn warily took in the blasé expression that clouded his face and deceptively relaxed posture as Eric leaned against the door. The only thing that gave away his discomfort was the clenched fist that hung at his side as he observed her. He wasn't happy, she thought distantly. She moved to stand but found Eric standing in front of her before she had the chance to complete the action. Internally, she grumbled at the act…she had always hated it when he towered over her.

Sighing, Evelyn stood fully and looked up to meet his dark gaze. He looked good, she noted distantly. She had kept her gaze steadily away from Fangtasia's stage after she had entered the club, but now she had no reason not to take him in. She'd be damned to admit, however, how her heart had skipped a beat at having the tall vampire so close. His blue eyes weren't focused on her face as his hand came up to graze over the bruised flesh of her neck. She held back a shiver at his cold touch and remained still. She quietly noted the flash of anger in his eyes as he finally met her gaze.

"Were you trying to gain my attention with that little display down there?" Eric queried calmly, his hand still caressing her skin.

"No." Evelyn answered honestly, "I was hoping to conduct my business quickly and then leave."

"What was your business with Mr. Suthers?"

His tone was even and Evelyn knew he was trying to treat this as much like a business deal as possible, "Personal."

Eric flicked his eyes to hers before he disappeared to his chair on the other side of his desk, "Don't you trust me, Eva?"

"Whether I trust you or not has nothing to do with my personal business." She murmured dryly as she crossed her arms.

She honestly wanted him nowhere near her current problems…things tended to get hazy and complicated when Eric was involved. Though this wasn't her only motive for keeping the vampire at arm's length it was the less painful reason to think of. Their...relationship, for lack of a better word, always had run through the extremes. When they hadn't been hot, they had been frigid.

"Apparently." Eric said, returning her tone, "Since when do you have a nephew? Or family for that matter?"

Evelyn barely controlled the shock that hit her system at his questions. A low hiss left her as she realized that he had known she had been in the bar long before she had lost control over her power…lovely, "Eavesdropping doesn't become you, Eric. Though it's not surprising."

"Answer the question, Evelyn." His patience was wearing thin as he sent her a sharp look.

"Since 1932." She paused for a moment, but not long enough to let him digest her answer, "I wish to see Randall."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Now why would I let you do that?"

"Eric, I can circumvent you if I choose to, but I do not wish to go over your head when you hold power in this area." Evelyn snapped in frustration. She should never have come to this meeting, but she needed the information in Randall's head.

Eric's own frustration came to a head at her words and suddenly he was backing her up and into a wall, "I do not like what you're implying, Evelyn."

"Then keep it an implication and let me see him." Evelyn said firmly as she tried not to react to how his body felt pressed into hers. He was doing it on purpose.

If it was even possible the tension in the air became suffocating. He shook his head as he glared furiously at her for a moment, "You can see him, but I want something in return."

Evelyn huffed a laugh, "Of course you do."

"You'll even get a choice." Eric muttered bitterly, "Tell me what's going on or remove whatever block you placed on our bond."

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to: **mixmatched9, It's Already Too Late, black'n'burgundy, CaitlinXcowz, wizziewoo123, blinding lights , **and** CC **for reviewing. I would also like to thank: **bellabella123, hikachan3, **and** MorningThief **for adding this story to their favorites list.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So this took a litle longer to write than I thought it would, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Remember that this an AU and that like Alan Ball, I'm going to take a liberty here or there with the characters. Anway read, review, and enjoy. : )

Disclaimer: I own what is mine

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Shreveport, Louisiana 2011_

Evelyn stared uneasily at Eric as she processed his request. Bond or information. A bitter smirk slipped across her lips as she realized the choice closely resembled the deal she had made with him in the past. Only this time she didn't have the time to play his game. So much had changed…

"I will answer your questions pertaining to my current…situation." She answered slowly but firmly, "But I wish to see the vampire first."

Eric raised an eyebrow as he nodded his agreement.

He wasn't surprise by her choice; Evelyn had never cared much to have his blood in her. He hadn't always been sure but he had thought that she feared the connection that had been forming between the two of them. They had been so close to bonding permanently when she had disappeared. He was sure that just another mouthful of his blood would have tied them together forever. At the time he remembered having mixed feelings about that fact. He had been addicted to her body and her company, but he had been nowhere near ready to let her in fully. Even now he wasn't sure how he felt about seeing her again, but he did know that their bond hadn't completely faded. It was probably no more than a whisper now, but it still had to be present or else she wouldn't have hesitated in deciding.

Evelyn raised her own eyebrow as he stood staring at her. She was tempted to make a comment but thought better of it. Eric had been mildly tempered so far and she didn't want to push her luck. He quietly gestured to the door.

"Ladies first." His voice low and emotionless.

Evelyn wasn't surprised by his tone but she was surprised to find that she was having a hard time looking him in the eye. She guessed she didn't want see the blank look of indifference in his icy eyes even though she kept the same look plastered in her own. She moved from her resting spot and headed out the office door not bothering to look and see if he followed. She already knew he would.

They entered the bar area fairly quickly. The club had long since been closed and Evelyn was silently glad she didn't have to contend with the club's loud music and its exotic, if pathetic, clientele. They arrived in the bar's basement only to discover Pamela curiously toeing Randall with the side of her pump. Evelyn would have smiled at the act if she wasn't already wishing that she could leave. Eric watched silently as she moved closer to the unconscious vampire and her amber eyes widen slightly in surprise. He knew she was currently taking in the damage that the younger vampire had sustain and if the curious look she was sending him was anything to go by then he also knew that she was aware that she hadn't caused this much harm. He had.

"Would you like me to wake him?" Eric questioned lightly as he noticed her bemused state.

Evelyn paused a moment before shaking her head, "No. He doesn't need to be awake for this."

Pam who had been silently observing the scene came to stand next to her master as the brunette lowered herself to kneel next the lump of flesh on the floor. Eric ignored her as she titled her head at him in question. His focus was solely on Evelyn as she raised her hand and gently pressed it to Randall's forehead. Pam rolled her eyes already believing the other woman to be a bleeding heart. She was proven wrong a few seconds later. A dizzying scent filled the room and both her and Eric's fangs flicked out as Evelyn's power slipped purposefully from her control again. The younger vampire frowned as she remembered the power she had felt in the club earlier. It was then that Randall screamed.

Eric stiffened when he tried to throw Evelyn away, but she seemed to anticipate the move and calmly kept her place next to Randall. If anything Evelyn only showed a faint hint of annoyance as she reestablished her connection. Her eyes slid shut as she let her conscious be drawn into the vampire before her. It was like being drawn into broken movie reel. She could hear conversations and see fleeting images but nothing that would connect together. Vaguely, she wondered what exactly Eric had done to the man in the brief time they had been apart. It took more time than she would have liked to find what it was she was looking for and even then she didn't have an image.

"_It's been confirmed. The boy has been handled."_

"_Make sure you place him in the antimony cuffs."_

Evelyn jolted as she tried to keep a grasp on the memory.

"_And the witch?"_

"_She isn't a witch. Don't underestimate her."_

"_Close enough."_

Her grasp was slipping and Evelyn could feel another memory trying to force its way through the connection. She almost howled in frustration until she was shown Eric. She nearly shrank back at the look of silent fury in his blue eyes.

"_You should never have touched her…She's mine."_

Evelyn flinched as his fist came swinging before everything went black. She lost the connection and she hadn't gained as much information as she wanted. It took almost every ounce of strength for her to bite back at her annoyance and remain calm as she slid her eyes open. Eric was leaning against the wall watching her impatiently with a raised brow. There was a time when this would have amused her but now she was too weary to deal with his mood swings. The other vampire, the one she would come to learn was his progeny, was studying her with renewed interest. Evelyn paid her no mind as she remained focus on the Viking.

Why was he claiming her after all this time?

"You're bleeding."

Evelyn paused as Eric's word's penetrated her thoughts. Her hand rose up and touched the flesh just under her nose and sure enough a trail of blood was slowly trickling from her nostril. Entering Randall's conscious had been more taxing than she had expected.

"Would you prefer your answers now or later?" Evelyn asked evenly as she stood and moved to flick the blood from her fingers.

Eric flashed before her and seized her wrist before she had the chance, "Now, would be preferable."

His eyes lingered on the bloody flesh that she ignored. It had been so long since he had tasted her, but as soon as he met her gaze any urge to take her blood was momentarily subdued. It was slightly chilling to be looking into the same mocking amber eyes that he hadn't seen in two hundred years. Only this time he refused to be toyed with, he would get the answers that he wanted whether Evelyn wanted to give them or not. He stodgily kept his gaze locked on hers as licked away the droplets of blood.

Evelyn was surprised by the gesture as she felt a shock of heat flare through her. She narrowed her gaze and pulled her hand away, "Ever the gentleman."

"Well, I remember how much you liked gentlemen." He smirked at her dour look and led her out of the basement.

He was baiting her, she realized vaguely as she tried to keep her irritation in check. She could see the lust and anger still dancing in his eyes…she could practically feel it. He always did have a talent for making her uncomfortable and now was no different. Being near him was wreaking havoc on her senses. It was better not to respond, she decided as she watched him lean against the bar to study her.

"Did you get the information that you wanted, Evelyn?" Eric murmured lowly.

She merely shook her head impatiently, "Some. Apparently, he was too afraid of you to let his mind roam freely even while unconscious."

"Pity, I thought we would be such great friends." He said with disinterest, "Tell me, why you're here?"

"I told you. I had a meeting with Mr. Suthers." Evelyn answered quietly as she looked him in the eye, "I didn't choose the meeting place."

Eric pursed his lips at that, "Did you know I owned this club?"

"Well, obviously you do since the place is closed and we're still here. Not to mention it was your office I was in not moments ago." Evelyn replied dryly.

She saw his hand coming before she even finished talking as she suddenly found herself positioned between Eric and the bar.

His eyes blazed down at her as he pushed in closer, "You know very well what I meant. I'm not in the mood for your games."

"My games? As I recall it was always your games that we played." Evelyn spat coolly as she pressed a hand to his chest as if to push him away.

Eric knew the move for what it was…a signal to stop. She didn't like this any more than he, "But you always made sure you won."

"Not always."

This time Eric made the conscious effort to stop himself from retorting this wasn't the time to be dragging up the past. It would just anger him further and he was so willing to lash out at her right now. His hand glided over neck again and noted that bruises were already fading as he attempted to still his impatience.

"The meeting with Suthers, and your nephew. Tell me all of it."

Evelyn drew a breath as she tried to quell the growing anxiety in her stomach. She had feared this ever since she knew she would be coming to Fangtasia. The hope that she had harbored that he wouldn't remember her had disappeared long ago, but that didn't stop her from hoping, almost believing, that he would want nothing to do with her. She should have known better.

"Jesse is my nephew...He's like me." She began slowly, "And no, he is of no blood relation."

Eric watched her choose her words carefully as her wall descended over her expression, "Why call him your nephew then?"

"He bestowed me with the title of Aunt after I took him in when he was a child. I've grown rather fond of term myself and for all that it matters he is my nephew." Evelyn answered honestly a faint smile eclipsing her mouth before disappearing again, "I've trained him, made sure he knew how to control his powers. It wasn't until a few years ago that we separated. He lives here in Shreveport now."

"And where do you live?"

Her gaze flicked to his indifferently, "None of your business."

"Oh, I think it's very much my business. I don't like it when my things disappear on me, Evelyn." Eric growled softly as he leaned into her.

Evelyn ignored the spark that ignited in her belly at the action and rolled her eyes, "I'm not a thing and I was never yours, Northman. And I would appreciate it if you refrained from thinking so. It's bad enough that Suthers now knows of some connection between us."

"You were always mine." Eric said definitively as he slid his hand across her stomach to her hip causing her to tense, "You just never accepted it."

"Because there is nothing to accept." Her voice was strained, tinged with frustration and misery.

"Always so stubborn." His gripped tightened on her and he wondered just how far he could push her in that moment. He wanted her careful control to snap but something inside him begged off and he returned to the matter at hand, "You're meeting, Evelyn."

"…As far as Randall knows the meeting was to assure my cooperation." Evelyn said quietly after a moment when he didn't pull away.

"You think otherwise."

It was a statement and she heard it for such, "No, I know otherwise. I've always had enemies, you know this. One has recently discovered my attachment to Jesse and is using it against me….The photos that were given to me tonight were a message."

"What was the message?" Eric questioned as he titled his head thoughtfully.

"He's calling check." Evelyn answered looking away from him.

Eric would have none of it though as he captured her chin and turned her gaze back to his, "Who's he?"

"Appius Ocella."

Eric stepped back in shock, "That's impossible."

* * *

_1810 London, England_

"Tell me again, why we are doing this?"

Evelyn smirked as she felt the vampire sidled up next to her. He practically oozed boredom and even a hint of disgust. It was rather hard for her to not show how much this was entertaining her.

She raised her brow and sent him a pointed look, "You didn't have to come, Mr. Northman. If you wish to leave you can."

Eric turned his head slightly to meet his gaze and frowned at the mirth that danced in her eyes, "I'll have my month, Madam, even if I have to contend with this ridiculousness."

"It's not ridiculous, it's sweet." Evelyn corrected amusedly as she watched him roll his eyes at the word sweet.

Almost simultaneously the two looked ahead of them to the couple strolling about Evelyn's garden. Gwyneth, her companion at most social gatherings, was shyly being courted by one of London's upper crust gentlemen. The young girl hadn't known what do when Mr. Timmons had politely asked to call on her for an evening and had practically run to Evelyn for advice. Evelyn had taken pity on her. The girl had no mother to speak of and only a surly maid and a stern father to watch over her. The decision had quickly been made that she would chaperon the visit. She had no idea at the time how much she would enjoy doing so.

Evelyn smiled faintly as Mr. Timmons nervously took Gwyneth's hand into his own as the two continued to walk. He really was a sweet boy. Beside her, Eric scoffed in distaste causing Evelyn's smile to grow.

"It's ridiculous." Eric muttered unsure how he had become partied to chaperon duty, "The boy is an imbecile. I should drain him; I'd be doing her a favor."

"Nonsense. He's just nervous." Evelyn defended, "I'm sure there was a time when you had a hard time speaking to a girl."

Eric snorted, "Hardly, Lady."

Evelyn smirked teasingly at him, "Oh? No sweaty palms? Or pretty blushes to blemish your cheeks? I would wager that you fumbled on your first time with a girl."

"Would you care to find out, Evelyn?" Eric asked lowly as a smirk of his own graced his lips.

He pulled her out of sight of the two lovers ahead of them and gently ran his hand over her jaw. He bent his head down silently enjoying the sudden quickening of her heart as his lips rested a mere breath away from hers. Her eyes warily stared into his as his hand ghosted over the flesh of her neck before skimming the line of her bodice. He could only just smell the faint beginnings of her arousal, but what surprised him was the amused but condescending smile that twitched on her mouth.

Evelyn stilled his hand over her breast and leaned in. Her gaze locked on his lips and he anticipated the kiss before she finished moving, but she paused and whispered, "Are you saying that this would be your first time with a woman?"

She pulled away with that and continued to stroll slowly on the path laughter spilling softly from her mouth as she turned back to see if he would followed.

Eric growled and was beside her in an instant, "I don't enjoy being teased, Madam."

"I seriously doubt that, Mr. Northman." Evelyn replied loftily as she looked up at him from underneath her lashes, "I think you enjoy being teased very much."

Eric returned the coy look, "Only if the outcome is in my favor."

She was being playful tonight and he couldn't fathom the reason for it, but he found it oddly infectious. He stifled a smirk as he slipped behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist before she realized what was occurring. His eyes shimmered with promise as he pressed his mouth to the ridge of her ear and whispered, "And I do intend for this to turn to my favor, Evelyn."

His mouth drew a line down to the crux of her neck and he gently nipped her flesh before pulling completely away. He thoroughly enjoyed the shiver that trailed down her spine and the heated look she cast him as he smugly stepped ahead of her, "You're lacking in your chaperon duties, Madam."

Try as Evelyn might she couldn't help the thrill of amusement that swirled through her indignation at his actions. He was enjoying this game as much as she was and even she was wondering when she would end up in his bed.

Their games didn't completely resume until after Evelyn had bid her guests a farewell later that evening. Mr. Timmons had been the first to leave with an excited smile on his face, followed soon by Gwyneth who was no less happy. Albeit, the younger girl still tottered nervously in Eric's presence much to his satisfaction and amusement. Her attention turned to her last guest in question as he rested comfortably in her study. She nearly shook her head as she saw him leafing through her various business papers. Privacy was not a word known to this vampire.

"If I didn't know better I would say that you live here." Evelyn murmured dryly as she moved to rest on the settee by the window.

Eric followed her quietly with his eyes as he continued to peruse her things, "After being put through that pathetic display of a mating ritual I may as well."

"As I told you earlier you did not have to be here. As it was I think we were the ones more in need of a chaperon than those two." Evelyn responded as she watched him tug at a locked door on her desk.

"Which is why I stand by my statement of pathetic. The boy didn't even try to kiss her." He muttered as he slouched back in his chair and eyed her thoroughly, "I doubt the girl would have objected."

"Or she would have slapped him." Evelyn quipped back as she ignored the heated look and raised brow that she received in return.

"You didn't slap me."

"You didn't attempt to trully kiss me."

Eric appeared before her in a second, "Perhaps, I should change that."

Evelyn raised a brow at him in challenge. He couldn't be sure if that was a sign that she would willingly receive his advances or slap him herself. In the end it wasn't he that kissed her. Evelyn stood gracefully and touched his cheek almost thoughtfully. Eric could sense none of her playfulness from earlier as he stared into her glistening amber eyes. It was with a faint smile that she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. It only took him a second to respond as he moved to take advantage of the opening she had given him, but she pulled away with a smirk.

"Goodnight, Mr. Northman."

* * *

A/N: Special Thanks to: **Dark-n-Twisty, wizziewoo123, Maladdict, DeeDark, mixmatched9, blinding. lights, missey801, Viallians R HOT, CaitlinXcowz, **and** GreenDoll303** for reviewing. I appreciate it you guys. I would also like to thank: **Dark-n-Twisty, Hey Francesca, Villains R HOT, Am4444, kpkisses, **and** LittleMissSunshine99 **for adding this story to their favorites list. Thank you everyone.

Don't forget to review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. : )


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long to get out. Life became busy for me and then I lost my thought process for this story, but I'm just about back on track now. This isn't my favorite chapter, but there is a good amount of explaining done. The next chapter should be back on par with my usual writing. Please read, review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own what is mine.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_1810 London, England_

"You're a witch."

Evelyn stifled a sigh as Eric's voice broke the timid silence of her dining room. She had felt his presence the moment he had entered the house, but hadn't bothered moving from her seat. He was early and she hadn't had dinner yet. Her butler appeared in that moment to pour her a glass of wine.

She took a sip before replying, "No, I'm not."

A soft breeze fluttered through the air and Evelyn found that Eric's tall form now loomed to her left. She raised her gaze dryly to look into his icy orbs and tried to smother the bout of impatience that he was inciting in her. The Viking growled lowly at her unimpressed look as she gracefully gestured to another chair at her table. He took it, but only after a tense moment of silence.

"You have to be a witch. It's the only thing that makes sense." Eric's tone was cold if not sulky.

Evelyn smiled faintly at his claim, "No, it's not. It's just the only thing that you can think of."

"Then tell me, what else could you be?" Eric questioned lowly as he watched her go about her meal as if he wasn't even in the room.

It irritated him to no end that he couldn't intimidate her. If anything his attempts at doing so did nothing but amuse her. His eyes trailed her form silently as he waited for Evelyn to reply. He could hear her heart beating steadily beneath her corseted gown…the rush of blood that quickened in her veins. He was more than sure that he could end her life just as easily as any humans if given the chance, but there was something telling him that he wouldn't be able to if he tried.

"No." Evelyn answered coolly as her hazel eyes met his blue, "If you wish to know the answer to that question so badly then you'll just have to figure it out on your own."

Eric frowned, although he had already predicted her answer. It was a weak attempt on his part to get her to slip up and with only another week left on their little wager he was becoming more…reckless…in his need for finding an answer. He had no wish to be indebted to the woman before him.

"You've arrived earlier than usual, have you eaten?" Evelyn asked purposely as she sat back in her seat fully sated from her meal.

Eric raised a taunting eyebrow, "Why do you wish to know, lady? Afraid you might be my next meal."

"Hardly." She murmured dryly, "My staff, however…I'm quite fond of the people that work for me."

"Yes, I've noticed. It's unwise to become attached to something so fragile."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "What else do I have to do with my time? Growing attached won't kill me, nor you for that matter."

Eric smirked, "Of course it wouldn't. I'm already dead."

"Not completely." She sighed softly and brought the subject back to her original question, "You still haven't answered me. Have you had your…meal for the night?"

"No, I haven't."

Evelyn raised a brow when she noted the amused twinkle that lay behind his blasé expression. She briefly wondered if she truly wanted to know what she had done to make him so entertained, but decided she was better off not knowing. The room filled with silence for a few minutes as the two took their time to study each other. As it was Evelyn had become highly aware that it was her turn to make a move in their battle of wills, though she had no doubts that Eric would make a move for her if she didn't act soon.

She tilted her head to the side and held back another sigh. She just wasn't in the mood tonight to be dealing with either him or their little game. A quick glance out the window told her that it wasn't too late in the evening. Eric had arrived almost as soon as the sun had set behind the horizon, though now only a faint tinge of purple decorated that lining.

Her amber eyes met his blue, "I have some business I've been meaning to attend to in the city. If you would like to join me, Mr. Northman, then you could have your own meal tonight."

"Would that meal be you?" Eric questioned quietly.

A smart remark was at the tip of her tongue and it was only when Evelyn caught the looked that encompassed his face that she managed to keep her words to herself. Oh, she could clearly see the usual mocking that accompanied his demeanor, but his icy eyes held more than hint of seriousness. So, she wasn't the only one that wasn't in the mood for games tonight. Good, she thought viciously, then she wouldn't have to constantly twist her words while simultaneously unraveling his tonight.

"No. I'm sure you are more than capable of procuring someone else to indulge you." There was a faint edge to her words that Evelyn hadn't intended for as she addressed him. A quick glance told her he wasn't affected by it, not surprising.

Eric merely looked at her curiously, "I am, but it won't be as fun."

Evelyn smiled thinly, "I suppose that means you're agreeable to this little venture. We should leave then, before the hour gets any later."

"By all means, Madam." Eric replied dispassionately as he made a gesture for the door.

It didn't take them long to settle into her carriage for the ride back to the city. Evelyn could feel Eric's eyes studying her the entire time, but she couldn't bring herself to meet his stare and instead chose to look out the small window. She couldn't help but feel like something was wrong and there was no doubt in her mind that Eric was picking up on her agitation. He was curious by it and she wasn't sure that it was a bad thing. She might need a vampire's help soon.

* * *

_2011, Shreveport Louisiana _

Evelyn watched with wary eyes as Eric paced before her. It had been a long time since she had seen him this agitated. She was half surprised that he wasn't demanding the answers that he had bargained from her. Had he been Jesse she would be doing everything she could to soothe his stressed state, but it was Eric. Comfort of any kind would not be welcomed, especially from her. So she forced herself stay still and watch the stir of emotion she had caused in him.

"Eric…"

"Shut up." Eric snapped.

His mind was racing. Appius Ocella…he hadn't heard that name in over half a millennia. It was a name he thought he would never hear again. He tore his gaze back to Evelyn. She was still leaning against the bar where he had left her. Her face impassive as she waited out the storm and it only made him all the more furious. Yet, the familiarity of her expression calmed a small part of him. He had never been able to scare her.

"Appius Ocella is dead." Eric stated definitively as he dared her to contradict him.

Evelyn looked at him tersely, "Most vampires are dead, yes."

"I watched him die the true death, Evelyn." Eric all but roared.

"Did you?" Her amber eyes glimmered almost sadly as she addressed him, "Are you honestly sure that he is no longer alive?"

It only took the space of a second for Eric to reinstate himself in front of her again, but he didn't move further than necessary into her personal space as he glared down at her, "You doubt me."

It was a statement, not a question and Evelyn heard it clearly. Her expression told him all he needed to know. She trully believed what she was saying. God, he wanted to strangle her and make her disappear all at once. He knew…He knew the moment he had seen her that nothing good could come from her visit. His hands grasped at the edges of the bar on either side of her as he tried to contain his frustration and impatience.

"Then explain to me how he could still be alive after being staked." Eric growled lowly.

Evelyn smirked bitterly and looked away from his heavy gaze, "Because to become a vampire and have a vampire's vulnerabilities, one must first be human. Ocella was not fully human when he was turned."

Eric shook his head, "What do you mean?"

She wearily raked a hand through her hair and pushed the blonde vampire gently away as she searched for the right words. Evelyn knew that she was nowhere near the top of her game. The past few days had put her through the wringer and adding her ex-lover to the mix was only making things more complicated. She honestly wasn't sure if she had the strength to bullshit Eric. An image of her nephew flew to the front of her mind and she knew she couldn't pull the usual song and dance around the Viking…not now.

She bit her lip before she began to speak slowly…almost hesitantly, "You have gone through the process of being turned, and you know what it takes to turn another…but have you done it, Eric? Turned another person into a vampire?"

Eric paused as he regarded her question, "I have. You've met her already."

"Pam." Evelyn said with a soft smile. She barely glanced at Eric to see the nod of his head before continuing on, "Then you know that moment when a vampire has been fully turned – when the process is complete and the bond between maker and childe has been soundly cemented. It's in that moment when everything that had made that vampire once human is now fully destroyed. Ocella was only partially human, so only his human attributes were destroyed during the process of his turning."

"What was he?"

Evelyn drew a breath as she gazed upon Eric's stony features, "He was like me. A sorcerer if you will and a good one, too."

Eric felt himself tense as her words fell over him in a burning ooze. It felt wrong to hear her say that…too know that she could be turned. He had only breached that thought once in the past – had acknowledged a small yearning to see her as a creature of the night, but it had felt wrong then too. If he recalled correctly that particular thought had ignited the same small voice that whispered that he would never be able to kill her, no matter how he tried.

"You hate that title. Sorceress." His eyes found hers as he silently told her to continue.

"Only because it's not entirely correct." Evelyn smiled thinly, "My kind isn't meant to be turned and Ocella's turning was only further proof of that. He went insane…The vampire in him wanted nothing to do with the sorcerer and tried to delete that part of him, that essence, but all it did was set off a…a war within his body and his mind. He is neither a full vampire, nor a full sorcerer anymore."

Eric stepped forward then, "That doesn't explain why he's not dead and what he wants with you."

Evelyn sighed, "The only way I can die is if I choose to do so. The same goes for Ocella…it's one of the few attributes of a sorcerer that transferred over during his turning. Staking him won't kill him just weaken him."

"And you?" Eric pressed.

"Ocella wanted to become a vampire. He thought it would make him more powerful, but he ended up making himself weaker." Evelyn said cautiously and Eric could tell she was watching her words, "every year that passes the vampire in him becomes stronger and the sorcerer slowly dwindles away. He wants me because I can return him to what he was before he was turned."

"Then why not let him have what he wants? You'll get your nephew back." Eric observed callously as walked a circle around her.

Evelyn's face was blank as she looked him dead in the eyes. An unnatural stillness exuded from her as she uttered, "Because to do that means I have to give up my life."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to: **blinding lights, tastybitsODP, Nelle07, wizziewoo123, GreenDoll303, Kate, missey801, black'n'burgundy, gloden rebels, Black Mirror, Ageku, Sobreyra274, **and** Regin** for reviewing. I would also like to thank:** tastybitsODP, GreenDoll303, bokworm, golden rebels, catchthesparks, Ageku, pip1309, sobreyra274, FanFictionGirl100, **and** smallfish** for adding this story to their favorite's list. It was the guilt of knowing you guys were waiting for a new chapter that kept me going. : )

Please don't forget to review


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I know, I know I'm sorry, its been forever since I updated, but I lost track of this story and then just hit massive writers block. I'm back and hopefully will finish this story in the following months. Please read and review. And for anyone who is interested check out my story Bear and Birdie, I could really use some feedback for that one.

Disclaimer: I own what is mine

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_1130 Outside Rome, Italy_

The smell of wet stone was heavy in the air as Eric blurrily opened his eyes. He couldn't remember why he had been asleep in the first place as he struggled to sit up. Only he couldn't move much more than a few inches…at best. His focus snapped to attention rather quickly as he realized that not only was he bound, but that his flesh was sizzling slightly as well. Anger and frustration battled through his veins as he tugged even harder at the metal clasped around his wrists. He was attached to a cavernous wall, one that thankfully was underground, not that Eric noticed as he continued in vain to escape.

What had happened? His mind fought to remember the previous night, but nothing was coming to mind. He had come with Godric to Italy…a meeting of some sorts was to occur among the various ancients of the vampire world. Eric hadn't paid too much attention as Godric had explained it to him. He had hated politics when he was alive, he hadn't had the patience for it, and that hadn't changed when he had become a vampire. He was wishing now that he had paid closer attention. Paid more attention to everything really. Godric had mentioned that one wrong move would have him marked for death…had he done something wrong?

Eric twisted slightly from his position on the floor to get a better look at the manacles. It looked like typical iron. So why wasn't he able to break it? And why was his flesh burning? He tilted his wrist back slightly and managed to peak at the under circle of the manacle. He cursed when he realized it was lined with silver. Whoever had him obviously knew what he was then? As if that hadn't been clear the moment he had opened his eyes.

"Well, well, well. It looks like Godric's little pet has finally awaken."

Eric's head whipped forward at the sound of this new voice. His eyes met cool green ones and a face that held a pleased smile. He had to suppress a shiver as he studied this man…no vampire. He heard no heartbeat. Age dripped from this creature as it did from Godric, but Eric for the life of him couldn't place the man's face.

Calmly though rage boiled inside him, he bit out, "Who are you?"

"You haven't heard of me? What a pity." The vampire's face crinkled into a mock hurt expression as he slowly drew closer to Eric, "My name is Appius Ocella."

Eric felt himself stiffen as the Ocella's gaze drifted over his body leisurely, almost hungrily. A small sense of dread filtered through him and Eric knew that he would never be able to fend off this vampire. Age came hand and hand with strength for their kind, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

"What do you want?" Eric queried faintly, well aware of the predicament he found himself in.

Appius's smile turned dark, "I want you to beg."

* * *

_2011 Shreveport, Louisiana_

Eric stilled as Evelyn's words finally penetrated his whirling mind. Have to give up her life? A possessive yowl of refusal sounded in him at those words. She was his, no matter how much she claimed otherwise. The only way someone would take her life would be to kill him first. His hand clenched and he lifted his head to stare into her amber eyes. He was frustrated to find her gaze indifferent. A wall kept safe any emotion she was feeling. He shouldn't have been surprised by this fact, Evelyn had always kept herself well-guarded…There had been a brief period, though, when that was all different.

Evelyn didn't wait for him to respond and broke their staring contest as she spoke again, "Ocella was weakened severely when Godric staked him all those centuries ago. He has never been able to recover fully and it has only been recently that he has found the strength to pursue me."

"And will you?" Eric finally questioned lowly, "Give up your life that is? If it ever comes to that."

Evelyn paused before she answered, but nodded her head, "If it means that Jesse will be safe…quite possibly."

Eric's brow furrowed in a mixture of anger and disbelief. He had never known Evelyn to act selflessly. She always made some profit from any of her transactions. No matter what, she worked situations to suit her whims. He knew for he had been one of her whims.

"You would give your life for this boy?" He hissed as he tried to keep his frustrated bewilderment from his tone.

Evelyn noticed it anyway as again she nodded, "I would. He's a child, Eric. My child for the past eighty years."

"How sweet." Eric drawled darkly.

His eyes flashed with some vague emotion and Evelyn wasn't quite sure what she was seeing. Instead, she merely raised a brow, "You can't tell me, you wouldn't do the same for your childe."

"We aren't talking about me and my childe, Evelyn." The irritation in his voice making it clear that such a topic was off limits for now, "We are talking about you and how you came to be mixed up with a monster like Ocella."

"No." The lofty word left her mouth and she felt more than saw the Viking's outrage before she continued, "You wanted to know what was going on. You _know_ what occurred tonight and I have told you that Ocella has my nephew as a bargaining chip. That is what's going on, Eric. Any other information is superfluous to our deal."

Eric's eyes glittered dangerously as he studied the brunette. She held his gaze, allowing him to see the firmness of her decision. She would not give him any more information…and forcing her would do nothing but irritate him. He knew better than most how difficult it was to extract Evelyn's secrets. Yet, they were talking about Appius Ocella. A vampire older than even Russell Eddington. A vampire that had made his own maker wary. A vampire that should have met the true death centuries ago. If Evelyn thought for one moment that he would allow her anywhere near that sociopath, she was sorely mistaken.

"And what is your plan exactly to get your nephew back? Or is this superfluous knowledge, as well?" Eric asked dryly, his eyes never ending their scrutiny.

Evelyn didn't answer right away. The blonde vampire's careful detachment had warning bells ringing in her head. It was never a good thing when Eric controlled his temper, especially not for her. She suddenly felt like prey to a stalking predator.

A thin smile pulled at her lips, "That is superfluous information. I've held up my end of our little bargain, just as you've held up yours. As such, I do believe our business is finished and it's time for me to leave."

"Running away? How like you." Eric sneered lightly before stepping deliberately between her and the exit. A small smirk played on his face as noted the indignant fire lurking in her amber eyes, "And I don't believe you've answer me to my satisfaction."

"Nor was I able to read Suthers to my satisfaction and considering you are partly to blame for that – I believe we're even." Evelyn replied calmly.

She pulled her handbag from the bar and moved around Eric toward the exit. She barely made it to the door when she felt his hand wrap around her arm, holding her in place. She didn't turn to him, but felt his body press up against hers.

Eric dipped his head, allowing his mouth to brush against her ear, "We are far from even, Evelyn."

He could hear her heart beating to a faster tempo while her breath deepened ever so slightly. A surge of satisfaction rushed through him at the fact that he could still affect her though she outwardly remained impassive, "Two hundred years I believed you to be dead. You owe me an explanation."

Evelyn tipped her head back, catching his gaze, "Not really."

Her lips quirked up cruelly and Eric felt his grip slip as he scowled down at her. That tenuous second was all she needed and just like the night they met, she removed herself from his grasp and was feet away before he had a chance to blink. The clanging of bar's door was the only indication that someone had left. Eric stared at the door with a brimming frustration. He could go after her, but not much else would be achieved…at least not tonight.

Pam stood not far behind him with her arms crossed, "So, who the fuck was that?"

* * *

_London, England 1810_

"You are entirely too pleased." Evelyn blinked as those words washed over her, a smirk tugging unceasingly at her lips. Eric eyed her suspiciously, "Why?"

She merely shrugged, "I've had a good day."

He nearly snorted, "What did you do?...You haven't had sex. I would smell that….Kill someone?"

"Please." Evelyn rolled her eyes, "That's more your domain."

The Viking imitated her earlier action and shrugged. It was true, he killed more often than perhaps was necessary, but if it kept him from being chased by a mob, then that is really all he cared about. He kept his attention firmly on the brunette before him. Her smirk was gone, but there still laid a twinkle in her eye. Something had amused her…but did he really care to know what?

His silence carried on too long before Evelyn began to speak again, "You know you don't have much time left on this little bargain of ours. I would think that you be trying to discern whatever information you could, not sit here and stare."

"I'm observing."

"Oh?"

Eric barely noted her mocking drawl as he continued to eye her carefully, "Well you do make an interesting subject."

"Hmm, I find myself quite boring in truth…but to each their own." Evelyn replied as she settled back in her chair.

If all Eric wanted to do was observe, then she would let. Silence blanketed the room once again and without even looking Evelyn knew it was driving the vampire crazy. In truth, Eric did not really mind the silence, it was the fact that she was so unaffected by his presence that he found disconcerting. No one had ever ignored him…not even Godric. A brief smile flitted across his lips as he thought of his maker. The older vampire had arrived in London the previous night. Eric had felt his presence the moment he had strayed into the city, but the night had grown late and the dawn had been about to break, making Eric unable to greet his vampiric father. He was not sure why he had not gone to him tonight.

The Viking glanced up from his musings to find Evelyn smirking again. He nearly scowled, but lightly growled instead, "What?"

"Why don't you just call for him?" Evelyn questioned lightly. She found the fondness that Eric clearly held for his maker endearing, if not a little out of character. She had never known a maker and a childe to ever be particularly loving of one another, unless the pair were together romantically.

Her question caused Eric to tense. He was before her with a hand around her neck before she could blink, "How do you know about Godric?"

Evelyn did not panic much to Eric's displeasure, she did not even give off a scent of fear. She rolled her eyes at him instead as her hand came to rest lightly over the fingers encircling her delicate neck, "Did I not tell you I know everything?"

When Eric did not loosen his grip, she smiled almost sadly, "Call him, you miss him."

He would never understand what possessed him to follow Evelyn's instructions, but he did. He called for his maker and was unsurprised when Godric answered him almost immediately. He ripped himself away from the woman before him as he began to wait, "You're going to have to invite him in."

"That shouldn't be a problem." She replied evenly, if a bit too smugly for his tastes, "I'm glad you sent for him."

Eric merely smirked patronizingly, he wasn't really sure how he felt letting his maker and Evelyn meet each other. He was sure it would be interesting, however.

* * *

A/n: Thank you to: **mixmatched9, smilinsteph, Katzuh, kate, iwishtheskywasgreen, CC, regin, **and **LinBer93** for reviewing. and thank you to: **lovinlife48, calh, Twistergirl14, p1030, Ms-Wolfe, DrAnime203, BleedingCrimson, Fruitlessberry, SunshineDaisies6, XxShadowDuskxX,Castiel4ever,lizzie queen, ,AceShadows, Malulani, Bubbles227, **and **Ravendust6 **for adding this story to their favorites list.

Please don't forget to review. :)


End file.
